


A Little Bit More Love In The World

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Fear, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime comforts Bart after Wally's departure. Things are said and confessions are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit More Love In The World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still crying over this weeks episode. If you haven't seen it, DON'T! For the sake of your feels. If you have, well then *passes tissues and chocolate*  
> Just a bit of fluffiness to try and get our happiness levels resembling normal (if that's even possible after what this shows done to us)

“It’s okay, _hermano_.” Jaime consoled, letting his armour shrink away.

“No, it isn’t Blue! Wally’s gone! We might have saved the world and the future but we lost Kid Flash. My cousin.” Bart replied, anger ripping through his voice.

“Then you should honour his memory, _ese_. You should become Kid Flash and make Wally proud. He did tell you someone needs to carry on the legacy.” Jaime said softly, holding Bart’s hand kindly. Bart looked up at Jaime, tears in his eyes. Suddenly, he moved towards Jaime, wrapping his arms securely around the older boy’s middle.

“Don’t leave me. I could have lost you as well. I don’t want to lose anyone else.” Bart pleaded, burying his face in Jaime grey hoodie.

“I’m not going anywhere _cari_ _ño_. I promise.” Jaime reassured Bart, encasing him with his arms. The simple gesture comforted Bart.

“I won’t let anything happen to you.” Bart mumbled. Jaime smiled sadly and rested his cheeks in Bart’s hair.

“I won’t either.” Jaime promised, breathing in Bart’s scent.

“Life’s too short.” Bart stated, pulling away from Jaime’s wide chest.

“I couldn’t agree more, _ese_.” Jaime agreed, cupping Bart’s face gently. Bart wrapped his arms around Jaime’s neck and pulled him close. They stayed that way, enamoured with each other. After today, who could blame them?

It seemed like hours later they parted, begging for breath.

“I should have done this a long time ago.” Bart stated, looking into Jaime’s brown eyes deeply. Jaime smiled and Bart kissed him again.

Far off, fireworks were exploding in the atmosphere and people below were celebrating the Justice League’s epic triumph. Up in the Watchtower, there was just that little more love in the world.


End file.
